The Views of A Snowman
by blonde not barbie
Summary: “I know a lot of things you didn’t know Venturi,” Casey said with a small smirk.“Oh yeah,” Derek said stepping in closer toward her. “I bet I know something you don’t know.”“Bring it,” Casey said.Holiday Dasey


AN: This is just some random bizarre idea that popped into my head when my brother was watching Frosty tonight.

Disclaimer: If I owned LWD, there would be mistletoe all over the set and all Dasey fans would love me. But I don't. So sad.

Snowmen are not highly regarded in society. Our infamous representative Frosty was no Einstein, (I mean, he couldn't even count to ten), and our reputation has become as thus. However, I was no dimwit. I knew things, a lot of things. Even something no one else seemed to know.

The life of a snowman is not full of excitement. Our lack of mobility prevents us from living a life such as that of Indiana Jones or James Bond. From the time we are created, our sole purpose is to watch others. So watch I did. And I saw something that led me to the most obvious secretive knowledge I could fathom.

I suppose I should start at the beginning. My life began in early December, when I was rolled out of the snow in a Canadian suburb. A little girl (she looked to be about seven) directed two teenagers in my creation, and they followed her directions to the letter. I was given a corncob pipe, a carrot nose, and two eyes made out of coal. I was even given a name. I was christened Frosty, after the moron himself.

The teenage girl was being very particular. The eyes had to be just so, the nose dead center, everything at perfectly proportioned angles.

The teenage boy was just the opposite. From the time I was given eyes and could observe the situation I saw him constantly putting down the girl and criticizing her for her compulsive need to overanalyze something as simple as building a snowman.

The attraction between them was obvious, even to me. The secretive glances stolen at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching. The constant insults, like they needed to assure themselves that they felt nothing but mutual contempt. The constant picking of fights in a vain attempt to satisfy their unresolved sexual tension. It was all too obvious for words. They were head over heels for each other.

What was not obvious was the reason they were trying to pretend as though they hated each other. I pondered this for quite some time. Even after the boy shoved snow down the girls neck and got all three beings involved in a heated snowball fight the answer eluded me. It wasn't anymore clear until the three had calmed their frenzied snowball flinging and lay in the snow in relative peace that I found the answer I had been searching for.

"Smerek, why do you hate Casey so much?" the little girl asked, her tone innocent and genuine.

"I don't know Smarti, and what I mean by that is I don't know where to begin. Is it her keener habits, her uptight attitude, or compulsive organizational disorder? Take your pick," the boy finished with a smirk.

"Oh, and your Neanderthal ways are supposed to instill love in my heart?" the girl, Casey replied in a condescending and haughty manner.

"See, that's what I mean," the little girl, Smarti, ranted. "It's Christmas time. You're not supposed to hate people at Christmas time. And you guys are siblings-"

"Step!" they both frantically interrupted her, while avidly avoiding each other's gaze.

"Whatever," Smarti continued. "You two are supposed to love each other."

I could see them both stiffen at the mention of the word love. An awkward silence hung, until Casey interrupted.

"Marti, Derek, would you like me to make you some hot chocolate?" she asked with forced cheer. "I don't know about you, but I'm freezing!"

"Yeah!" Smarti cheered.

Casey turned to Derek waiting for the insult that was customary.

"Hot chocolate sounds great Case," he said with a small smile.

Casey's face lit up at the familiarity of the tone and the use of the casual nickname, but she quickly tried to mask it with a brisk tone.

"Right then, lets go put a kettle on," she said.

"I like it with-" Derek began but Casey interrupted him.

"Fat free milk, mini marshmallows, not jumbo, the cocoa only partially stirred in and a big dollop of whipped cream on top," Casey finished for him.

"How did you know that?" Derek asked, his tone incredulous.

"I know a lot of things you didn't know Venturi," Casey said with a small smirk.

"Oh yeah," Derek said stepping in closer toward her. "I bet I know something you don't know."

"Bring it," Casey said and he leaned to whisper in her ear. Marti watched the two with a look of amusement plastered on her face.

"Never let your guard down," he whispered, then he reached down and got a glob full of snow and shoved it in her face.

"Der-ek," she shrieked, chasing him around the yard in a fury. But her eyes were smiling.

I know. I saw it all. I might be the only being, human or snowman, that knows exactly what happened that day. It made me almost wish that I had a freaky magician to give me a magic hat so I could talk. I would set them straight.

A wise man once said that letting true love remain unspoken was the quickest way to a broken heart. My only question was how long would it take for them to admit their feelings.

I don't know. I'm only a snowman.

AN: So, like it? Hate it? Press the lovely lilac button by the name of review and tell me what you think! Oh and by the way, I'm still writing I'm Your Guardian Angel. A new chapter should be posted this weekend.


End file.
